Son of the Sea God (TRADUCCIÓN)
by GabiLime14
Summary: Zeus mata a Sally Jackson con su rayo maestro cuando Percy tiene seis meses, cambiando drásticamente la vida de Percy y el curso de su futuro. AU (Traducción de la historia de Sassenach082)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** Esta es una idea con la que he estado jugando hace algún un tiempo. Empecé a escribir esto con esperanzas de disipar mi bloqueo de escritor en mis historias de supernatural, y este fue el resultado. De cualquier manera, no he podido encontrar ningún otro fic que se parezca mucho a esta, por lo que pensé que había dado en el blanco con esta historia.

 **Disclaimer** La historia original pertenece a Sassenach082 y yo solo la traduzco. Todo el universo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.

 **Capitulo Uno**

Traición

Por primera vez en muchas horas, hubo silencio en el interior del pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Afuera la noche seguía en silencio, el tenue zumbido de las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York eran el único sonido que perturbaba la noche.

El repentino lamento de un recién nacido rompió el silencio como un disparo. Con una sacudida, una mujer de cabello oscuro se sentó rápidamente y hizo a un lado su cubrecama, desafiando el frió mientras iba apresurada hacia la habitación de su hijo, círculos oscuros manchaban la piel bajo sus ojos, desde que trajo a su hijo recién nacido, Percy, a casa desde el hospital. Su cabello estaba en constante desorden, sobresaliendo en todas direcciones, y nunca había estado tan exhausta en toda su vida.

"Oh, como desearía que estuvieses aquí", susurró a la noche, pensando en Poseidón mientras se apresuraba hacia su hijo.

Percy estaba dando gritos, agitando sus brazos alrededor retorciendo su rostro, gritando. Sally se alzó con él y acuno su pequeña forma en sus brazos, haciendo sonidos calmantes mientras danzaba alrededor del cuarto, tratando frenéticamente de que el ruido parara. Los vecinos de la puerta de al lado golpearon fuerte en la pared, asustando al bebe, que lloro más fuerte.

"Que gran ayuda" murmuró, mirando encolerizada la pared, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas.

Después de largos minutos de llanto, Percy finalmente comenzó a calmarse, pestañeando hacia ella con sus ojos verdes como el mar bajo su mata de cabello negro.

"Te pareces mucho a tu padre" susurro con una sonrisa llena de amor, besando tiernamente su frente, su cansancio fue rápidamente olvidado. Desde el momento en que su pequeño bebé nació, se volvió la persona mas importante en su mundo entero. Ella lo amo mas que a la vida.

Cuando Percy estuvo calmado y quedándose dormido, lo coloco en su cuna, su manta tenía temática submarina y encendió su móvil de peces y caballitos de mar. El hizo un pequeño ruidito feliz, estirando sus manos hacia los animales que habían arriba dando un enorme bostezo y juntando sus labios. Así nada más, sus pequeños ojos se cerraron, y segundos después estaba dormido.

Sally suspiro de alivio y se sentó en la mecedora, repentinamente demasiado cansada para mantenerse. El miedo carcomía su estómago cuando recordó una de las ultimas conversaciones que Poseidón tuvo con ella.

" _Sally, por favor" dijo suavemente, sus ojos volviéndose tormentosos, sus gentiles manos agarrando sus hombros. "No puedo protegerlos a ambos aquí. Ellos vendrán por él bebe. Su olor será fuerte. Ellos no estarán seguros acá. Déjame llevarte conmigo, al océano. Nadie te hará daño._

" _Poseidón, yo no pertenezco a un palacio debajo el mar" dijo ella gentilmente, llegando hasta su mejilla._

 _Sus ojos cerrados, su expresión era parecida a la agonía. "No puedo quedarme, amor" le dijo a ella en una voz áspera, apretando sus hombros un poco más fuertes. "Zeus y las leyes antiguas lo prohíben"_

 _Sally se tragó sus lágrimas y se acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionando su rostro en su pecho. Él era cálido, solido, real. El olor del mar estaba adherido a él. Cantándole mientras ella trataba de controlar las emociones en su pecho. Sus brazos se aferraban a ella, sujetándola un poco más fuerte._

 _Nadie la había hecho sentir tan segura, o tan amada._

 _Pero ella sabía con perfecta claridad que eso – que ellos tenían – no podía durar para siempre. Él no era suyo para mantenerlo con ella. El pertenecía al mar. No, él era el mar._

 _Indomable, impredecible, poderoso._

 _Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo su poder, gentil – siempre gentil._

" _Sé que no te puedes quedar". Susurró Sally quebradamente, aferrándose. Dioses, ella no quería que el se fuera. Ella quería que se quedara con ella, para ver a su hijo o hija junto a ella._

" _Hay un lugar" dijo Poseidón pesadamente, no acercándola. He tenso sus brazos cuando ella trato de tirarlo hacia atrás, desesperado por mantenerla ahí con él. Solo por un momento más. "Un lugar donde nuestro hijo va a estar seguro" explico._

 _Sally inclino su cabeza para poder estudiar su perfil. El lucia solemne. ¿Donde? Susurró._

" _Un campamento para semidioses como el" explico, finalmente viendo a sus ojos. "El campamento mestizo, en Long Island. Ahí estará seguro de los monstruos que lo estarán cazando."_

" _¿Tú quieres que renuncie a nuestro hijo?" ella demando furiosamente, retrocediendo y alejándose de él._

 _El mantuvo sus manos en sus hombros, mirándola con más seriedad. "No, amor" dijo el gentilmente. "No permanentemente. Su olor será increíblemente poderoso. El necesitará entrenamiento para sobrevivir y luchar con los monstruos que lo perseguirán toda su vida". Hizo una mueca, mirando hacia abajo, específicamente a sus sandalias, por un largo momento antes de ver sus ojos de nuevo." Lo siento, mi amor, por ponerlos a ambos en peligro"._

" _No voy a renunciar a nuestro hijo" ella susurro fieramente, con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Lo que no dijo fue que el niño sería la única conexión que tendría con él. "No"_

 _Poseidón suspiró y asintió. "Entiendo que tu quieras mantener al bebe cerca, Sally. Él o ella será tu única familia". Esos ojos se tornaron intensos, perforándola, su expresión cruzo entre dolor y determinación. "Prométeme que tu al menos lo consideraras, enviar a nuestro niño ahí por algún tiempo cada año. Yo… yo quiero que ambos estén seguros", dijo suavemente. "No puedo protegerlos aquí. Haré lo que pueda, pero afuera de mi reino, va a haber poco que yo pueda hacer, tengo prohibido interferir directamente"._

" _¿Al igual que se te prohibió romper el juramente que tú y tus hermanos hicieron en el Estigio?", pregunto con una sonrisa lagrimosa._

 _Él tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado. "Ellos lo llamarían un error, Sally, y en un sentido quizás lo es. Al romper mi juramento en el Estigio, lo condene a una vida de dificultades. Si es el es el niño profetizado…" se rezagó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero no me arrepiento de amarte, igual que sé que no me voy a lamentar sobre este niño. Yo, a diferencia de la mayoría de mi familia, tomo cuidado de mis hijos"._

" _Se que lo haces" dijo Sally, olvidando su enfado. Poseidón solo quería protegerlos, pero ella era demasiado terca para aceptar su caridad. "Lo hare lo mejor que pueda"._

 _Poseidón asintió. "Ten cuidado con el cielo", dijo el rápidamente, ya sabiendo que ella lo haría. El temperamento de su hermano ya había costado las vidas de los padres de Sally. Zeus te atacara en el momento en que se dé cuenta que tu pariste a mi hijo. Nunca vueles a ningún lugar. Si tienes que viajar, ve en bote o en tierra, y nunca vayas a california."_

" _¿Por qué?" susurro curiosamente mientras el tiraba de ella estrechándola de nuevo._

" _Mi hermano Hades vive allí, bajo tierra, Hay algo en ese lugar que atrae monstruos como las abejas son atraídas por miel. No debes ir nunca allá. Nuestro hijo estará en un grave peligro si lo haces"_

 _Sally asintió y se inclinó hacia él, buscando reconfortarse. Ella sabía que no podría hacerlo mucho más._

" _Estén cerca del mar" susurro, presionando sus labios en su cabeza. "Mientras más cerca, más fácil será tratar de protegerlos"._

 _Ella asintió sin decir nada, absorbiendo su calor._

" _Sally, ¿puedes prometerme algo más?" murmuró._

" _Por supuesto"_

" _Hazle saber a nuestro hijo que los amo mucho, y si yo pudiera estar aquí contigo en cada momento si yo pudiera. Yo…yo no quiero que sientan que no me importan. Me importa. Mas de lo que es posible explicar con palabras." El sonrió débilmente y miro hacia abajo, a ella. "Vas a… vas a venir acá? ¿A Montauk?_

" _Cada año", prometió, sonriendo de vuelta._

" _Gracias", suspiró. Dejando caer su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Estaré observando"._

" _Se que lo harás", Sally sonrió, y maravillada de cuanto amaba a ese hombre. "¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes?" susurro._

" _Algunos días, como mucho", susurró en respuesta. "Mientras más esté, en más peligro te pondré"._

 _Poniendo una cara de valentía, camino lejos de él y sonrió. "Bueno" dijo con su usual humor, "Déjame hacer más de ellos"._

 _Cuatro días después, ella despertó en la cabina en Montauk sola y e inmediatamente supo que Poseidón se había ido. Ella limpio sus lágrimas y se dio vuelta para después encontrar una concha sobre su almohada. La ahueco en sus manos y las junto en una bola, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro._

 _Ella presiono su mano cuidadosamente en su vientre y susurró, "Té protegeré lo mejor que pueda, pequeño."_

"Oh, Percy", susurró, acariciando su mata de cabello negro fuera de su frente. "Tu padre te ama, nunca olvides eso. Y yo tratare de mantenerte seguro."

Después de seis largos meses en el apartamento, Sally se cansó de sus vecinos malhumorados. No era su culpa que el bebé llorara, por todos los cielos. Así que puso a Percy en su silla del auto, lleno una mochila, y se dirigieron a Montauk. Estaba lastimada, y necesitaba algo que le recordara a él. Solo por ahora.

Cuando llegaron, ya era de tarde. Ella reservo la misma cabaña de siempre, y antes de desempacar lanzo sus zapatos y movió sus dedos en la arena. Con su bebé acunado en sus brazos, se paró al borde de las olas con la mirada perdida a través del océano, pensando en él.

Ella ingreso a la superficie del agua y se sentó, el nivel del agua estaba justo encima de su ombligo. Percy arrullo y movió su pequeño pie en las olas, salpicando sus manos con una risita encantada. Lo sentó cuidadosamente en su regazo y lo dejo jugar con su elemento natural. Una parte de ella se preguntó si Poseidón podía verlos. Ella lo esperaba.

Peces comenzaron a aparecer, nadando alrededor de ellos, antes de hacerse más valientes y llegando a golpear los pequeños pies y piernas de Percy. Percy riendo con delicia y haciendo arrullos hacia ellos. Una parte de ella se preguntó si ellos estaban hablándole, y si era así, que le estaban diciendo.

La repentina oscuridad hizo que mirara hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. Las nubes se estaban acumulando, pero eso estaba lejos de ser raro en el océano. Sacudiendo sus sospechas, ella sonrió hacia su pequeño niño y miro con un ligero recelo a lo que parecía ser un tiburón bebé que nado hacia ellos y acaricio con su nariz el estómago de Percy, nadando en lentos círculos alrededor de ellos.

Al menos aquí, Sally no tenía nada de miedo. Poseidón le había dicho que ninguna criatura en su reino podría dañar a su hijo. Así que, ella sonrió cuando el tiburón froto su hocico contra su mano antes de nadar en distintas direcciones ante el creciente numero de peces.

/

Poseidón forzó hacia abajo su irritación mientras salía de su habitación después de una pelea con su esposa. Ella le reclamo que estaba distraído, ignorándole. Con toda honestidad lo estaba, se dio cuenta con una puñalada de culpabilidad. Por los pasados quince meses, él había estado gratamente distraído observando a Sally.

Ella permaneció en Montauk por gran parte de su embarazo, y el silenciosamente le agradecía eso. El fue capaz de ver su cuerpo redondeado con su hijo y tuvo que forzarse constantemente para mantenerse en el mar. Todo lo que quiera hacer era volver con ella, estar con ella, ayudarla a través del nacimiento. Ella tuvo que volver a Nueva York, y el sintió cuando el bebé nació. Había un nuevo enlace en su mente, una conciencia de otro ser minúsculo que era una parte de él. Dos días después ella llevo al bebe a la orilla del mar, y el vio a su hijo por primera vez.

Se quedo con el oleaje hasta los tobillos y sonrió a las olas. "Un hijo", susurró. "Lo llamé Perseo, Percy, para acortarlo. Te extraño."

Y entonces, ella se había ido.

El sintió que ella estaba cerca de nuevo, se disolvió en burbujas. Ellos estaban en Montauk, se dio cuenta, los vio por algunos momentos mientras ella se sentaba en las aguas en calma con peces y tiburones jóvenes arremolinándose alrededor, con Percy sentado en su regazo.

Hijo del Dios del Mar, hijo del Dios del Mar, hijo del Dios del Mar, los peces estaban susurrando con asombro en conjunto con los pequeños tiburones.

Percy estaba mas grande, noto. Su cabello estaba mas largo, y por no mucho tiempo luciría como un recién nacido. Estaba un poquito gordito, y felizmente ajeno al parloteo de los peces, quienes estaban estáticos por la inexistente atención recibida. Sintió una sonrisa curvar sus labios.

El enojado retumbar de un trueno lo alerto del peligro.

Poseidón abruptamente se solidifico en su forma humana y observo a las enormes nubes de tormenta.

Y luego eso lo golpeo.

Hades. María di Angelo. El hotel. El rayo de Zeus.

"No!" lloro con horror, apresurándose por ellos, llamando al mar por su ayuda. "No!"

El estaba demasiado lejos. Lo sabia incluso antes de empezar a moverse. La ola llego al mismo tiempo que un enorme rayo de luz formo un arco cayendo de los cielos y condeno a la orilla del mar, los peces y tiburones estaban escapando con terror.

"No, no, no" quedando sin aliento, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en la orilla del mar. Sally estaba ahí todavía, con sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa, echada en su espalda en el agua poco profunda. Con manos temblorosas, se agacho y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Ella se había ido, él sabía que desde el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba pasando. "Oh, Sally", murmuro rompiéndose, acariciando su mejilla. "No fui lo suficientemente rápido. Lo siento."

Solamente fue lo suficientemente rápido para proteger a su hijo. Percy estaba en la orilla, llorando con confusión, parpadeando, cegado por el brillante destello y abrumado por el extremadamente fuerte relámpago. El mar había ayudado a curarlo, la rayo que lo había quemado en los brazos estaba siendo debilitado rápidamente debido a su contacto con el agua.

Inclinándose respetuosamente, beso a Sally en la frente y vio como desaparecía en una lluvia de oro. Rencor, dolor, e ira se arremolinaron en su pecho.

El debería tener un par de palabras con su hermano Hades momentáneamente, pero por ahora, el necesitaba poner a Percy a salvo.

A medida que sus emociones eran más furiosas, el mar cambio. No había más calma. Comenzó a crecer agitado y las olas eran más largas, respondiendo a su enojo.

Con manos gentiles, el levanto a su hijo y camino hacia el agua, murmurando suaves palabras. Percy pestañeo con seriedad, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba enfocar su cara.

"Está bien, pequeño" murmuro, besando su frente, sus mejillas, su barbilla. "Estas seguro conmigo".

Una vez que estuvieron totalmente sumergidos, su hijo comenzó a bostezar y al momento, cayo dormido contra su pecho. Esperando mas allá de toda esperanza, esperaba que Anfitrite pudiera perdonarlo, el imagino su palacio, y ambos, el y su hijo desaparecieron en el mar.

 **E/N** Recientemente releí Percy Jackson, y comencé a pensar que hubiese pasado si Poseidón hubiese sido traicionado de la misma manera que Hades, perdiendo a Sally del mismo modo que Hades perdió a María.

Esto fue lo que mi cerebro fabrico.

 **N/T** Lamento de antemano si hay algún error ortográfico, o en la coherencia de la historia, ya que es primera vez que escribo en fanfiction, y además es la primera vez que traduzco una historia. Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Comentarios son muy apreciados!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wowza! ¡Estoy asombrada por el número de comentarios, favoritos y follows! Ustedes chicos hicieron mi día, y me apuraron en tener este siguiente capítulo fuera. ¡Son lo máximo y los amo sinceramente! ¡Disfruten!

También, para el beneficio de la historia Sally murió al lado del océano. Tal como le dije a algunos que comentaron, no podía imaginar otro lugar cerca del océano donde Poseidón pudiera llegar rápidamente por Percy. Además, realmente no sé el auténtico poder del Rayo Maestro, o sobre los poderes de Poseidón. De por sí, no sé si él podría salvar a un mortal que está sentada en el agua, siendo que el agua es un buen conductor de electricidad. Es un agujero en el argumento, lo sé.

De todas formas, es solo un recurso para la trama, gente. Percy necesitaba estar al lado del océano, así que lo puse ahí. Solo déjense llevar 😉

Disclaimer: No importa cuánto lo desee, no soy Rick Riordan. Y, además, no importa cuánto lo desee, no tengo su ingenio para crear estos personajes, tristemente.

 **Capitulo Dos**

Niño bastardo

Poseidón estaba tan furioso que apenas podía ver hacia el frente. Se materializó justo afuera de las puertas de su palacio, y entró con un propósito. Su bebé durmiente estaba abrazado protectoramente contra su pecho. Sirvientes, sirenas, delfines y otras criaturas del mar salieron huyendo en cuanto lo vieron. Habían sido siglos desde que habían visto _esa_ particular expresión en su rostro, pero todos sabían que tenían que salir de su camino, o corrían el riesgo de ser derribados por su tridente.

Estaba enojado. ¡Como se atrevió Zeus a atacar a su amada y a su hijo! ¡Como se atrevió a llevarse a la madre de Percy! ¡Como se atrevió a tener la osadía de atacarla cuando ella estaba en el borde de SU DOMINIO! Como si _él alguna vez_ hubiera enviado algo contra los hijos de Hades o Zeus, y considerando que él tenía un mar entero de monstruos a su disposición, eso decía algo.

Apretando los dientes, asaltó el salón del trono.

"Fuera" ladró, poder vibrando en su voz. Había aparecido cuando estaban en una reunión del consejo, pero no era un problema. Todos, menos Anfititre, se dispersaron, deseando no enfrentar su ira. Su esposa, por el otro lado, se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor hace siglos, simplemente subió una ceja, poco impresionada ante su rara demostración de irascibilidad.

Poseidón podía ser conocido como uno de los más despreocupados de los Olímpicos, pero sus emociones eran reflejo del océano, y un enojado Dios del Mar era una fuerza para tener en cuenta.

Anfitrite se puso de pie y acomodo su negro cabello sobre su hombro, mirándolo hacia abajo, con un rostro inexpresivo.

"Mi esposa, traigo serias noticias" dijo bruscamente. A penas se acercó a ella inconscientemente levantó su mano libre para cubrir la cabeza de Percy, para protegerlo de la ira de Anfitrite.

"Qué es _eso_?" demandó fríamente, tratando de tener una buena vista de los que sea que tuviera entre sus manos, agarrado contra su amplio pecho. Las manos de su esposo eran grandes, todo lo que pudo ver eran dos pequeños, y delicados pies, saliendo del borde sus palmas.

"Esto no es un _eso_ , es un _el_ " dijo Poseidón en voz baja, forzándose a sí mismo a mover la mano que cubría a Percy hacia su espalda, dándole a su esposa el primer vistazo del bebé.

Anfitrite apretó sus labios. Era un niño, notó -un niño que lucía como un humano-. Tenía una delicada y blanca piel, que le recordó al mármol, un mechón de cabello oscuro, que lucía como si fuera suave como el terciopelo, y labios rosados fruncidos. Ella no podía negar que el niño era bonito, y como pudo ver, el bebé se movió y murmuró entre sueños, acurrucándose en el calor de Poseidón y metiendo su pulgar en su boca.

"Quién es el?" preguntó, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta. Lo había sospechado por meses.

"Su nombre es Perseus Jackson" admitió su esposo, "y es mi hijo."

Dando un intenso paso hacia atrás, Anfitrite le dio una fría mirada. "Entonces, rompiste tu juramento con el Estigio" dijo acusadoramente, tratando de esconder el dolor que aparecía a través de su pecho. La expresión de Poseidón se agudizó, y por primera vez, notó la guerra entra la furia y el dolor en él. Sus ojos voltearon hacia el niño, centelleando con enojo.

Poseidón se movió hacia atrás, con enojo apareciendo en sus ojos, giró su cuerpo ligeramente, poniendo su hombro entre ella y el bebé. Eso la impresionó más que nada, él estaba dispuesto a escudar al infante con su propio cuerpo. "Este niño es mi _hijo_ ," le recordó fríamente, "y su madre acaba de ser asesinada por Zeus. Su esencia es lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea perseguido durante toda su vida. Él se quedará aquí. Es el único lugar donde lo puedo mantener seguro"

"No" dijo ferozmente, enseñando los dientes "No dejare que este -este- este _bastardo_ \- "

En todo caso, su mirada se volvió aún más furiosa. "Tú, quien nunca ha lastimado una criatura inocente, ¿odiarías a este bebé simplemente porque rompí mi juramento y te lastimé?" dijo intensamente. "Por Hades, Anfitrite, ¡no es culpa de Percy haber nacido! Si quieres estar enojada con alguien, enójate _conmigo_. No con él. No lo merece.

A través de los siglos, Anfitrite se había acostumbrado al dolor y la pena de saber que su esposo le era infiel. Ella no era Hera, de todos modos. Allí no había odio abierto, ni deseos de matar o lastimar a esos niños que eran mitad de su esposo. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, ella nunca pudo hacer eso, cada vez que los miraba – los semidioses especialmente- veía a Poseidón en cada uno de ellos.

"No voy a levantar a tu bastardo" dijo fríamente, intencionadamente no miraba al inocente bebé que dormía en el agarre de su esposo. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tiene alrededor alguien tan pequeño,_ su conciencia le decía molestamente. _Él es inocente… mira su dulce rostro._

"Anfitrite, si lo llevo a la superficie, Zeus lo mataría al momento que le da la espalda," dijo Poseidón de manera suave, repentinamente no mirándola. El dolor que se grabó en su rostro la preocupó mas de lo que quisiera admitir, ella sabía que la pérdida de su amada lo apenó enormemente. Ojos embravecidos con emociones mezcladas por el bebé dormido en sus brazos, su mirada se suavizó al ver a Percy dormitando, tan inocente e ingenuo ante el hecho de que su madre fue sacada violentamente de su vida para siempre. "Yo – yo no podría soportar perderlo a él también"

Estaba perdiendo su determinación rápidamente. Ella podía sentir los mares furiosos por sus emociones, las repentinas tormentas azotando los bordes costeros, las naves en peligro por la fuerza de su ira. Y él _estaba_ furioso, mas furioso de lo que nunca estuvo en todos los siglos en los que ella había estado a su lado.

Poseidón nunca trató a sus semidioses como el resto de la familia lo hacía. El siempre los amó fieramente e hizo todo lo que tenia en su poder para poder ayudarlos, para poder guiarlos. No estaba en su naturaleza ser frio o indiferente con sus hijos, como eran Zeus o Ares. Y ella sabía que el nunca dejaría que el niño volviera a la superficie hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para poder defenderse a si mismo, su muerte significaría la muerte de una parte de su corazón.

Ella amaba a su esposo, y lo había amado a lo largo de los siglos, que se fueron convirtiendo en milenios. Ella lo había amado incluso cuando se alejaba, porque el siempre volvía a ella y a sus hijos.

Suplicante, Poseidón le dijo, "Míralo, Anfitrite." Movió a Percy un poco, girándolo hacia ella, dándole una vista completa del bebé durmiendo.

Anfitrite mordió sus labios, mirando el pequeño rostro. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire para poder mantener su determinación, dio un paso hacia delante, sosteniendo sus manos.

"¿Puedo sostenerlo?" preguntó suavemente, dándole a su esposo una tenue sonrisa.

Cunado esos fornidos hombros se desplomaron en alivio, Anfitrite tuvo que morderse el labio para retener las lágrimas que querían caer. Las manos que siempre eran tiernas con ella pusieron al infante en sus brazos, y por primera vez pudo tener una buena vista de él cerca.

"Se parece a ti" notó, mientras acariciaba con un dedo su mejilla aterciopelada, maravillándose ante las largas, y oscuras pestañas que se posaban en sus mejillas de alabastro.

Poseidón no dijo nada, luchando para controlar la rabia y el dolor. Se sorprendió cuando Anfitrite levantó el brazo y sostuve la parte de tras de su cuello con su mano, jalando su cabeza hacia su hombro. Lo inesperado que fue lo sorprendió, envolvió su mano alrededor de ella y la acercó, apretando los ojos, mientras recordaba a Sally, sin vida en la orilla.

Anfitrite sintió sus propias lagrimas caer mientras acariciaba su cabello. El estaba en silencio, pero mantenía su frente en su hombro. Ella de pronto se dio cuenta lo cruel que había sido Zeus, lastimando a su esposo de esa manera, lastimando a Hades así también. Perséfone habría tratado de reconfortarlo como ella lo había hecho con Poseidón? Lo dudaba.

Su mirada bajó al lindo pequeño en su brazo derecho, y sintió como se formaba una furia similar a la de su esposo.

Su esposo había estado en lo correcto – ella no podía llevarse a si misma a odiar a algo tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan indefenso. La enfurecía pensar que Zeus había tratado de asesinar a una criatura tan indefensa, le había arrancado la madre que lo había traído al mundo, y que lo había amado con toda su alma, ¿y si hubiera sido Poseidón asesinado y Tritón abandonado? Ese mero pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, mezclar furia y terror, y así repentinamente pudo entender, un poco, de donde venia realmente.

"Lo siento mucho," susurró en el oído de su esposo, "estoy enojada contigo, mi señor, pero con el tiempo te voy a perdonar"

"No puedo pedir más, esposa" dijo suavemente, soltándola y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Levantando la mano acarició la cabeza del bebé, mirándolo. Cuando vio de nuevo su mirada, sus ojos aun estaban enfurecidos, pero apenas bajo control, pero estaba notoriamente mas calmado, como solo ella podía hacerlo. "Mi esposa, tengo que arriesgarme a ir al reino de Hades. Hay unas palabras que debo tener con él."

Eso la preocupó, "es peligroso ir a su reino, mi señor," le recordó, "Tus poderes se verán afectados ahí"

Poseidón sonrío amargamente. "Por una vez, tenemos algo en común" dijo seriamente. "Hay algo que deseo preguntarle, y para hacerlo debo ir a su reino, ¿puedo confiarte a Percy para que lo cuides mientras voy?"

"Por supuesto, mi señor" dijo Anfitrite suavemente, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. No levanto la mirada aun cuando sintió unos labios en su frente, y no subió la mirada hasta que sintió que él se había ido.

"Por los dioses, que desastre" murmuró, hundiéndose en el asiento del trono, con el bastardo de su esposo en los brazos. Ella quería odiarlo, oh como quería odiarlos a ambos, a él y a Poseidón, pero no podía.

Justo en ese momento, Perseus – _Percy_ , lo había llamado Poseidón- comenzó a moverse. El pequeño bebé hizo un ruidito somnoliento de confusión, y lentamente pestañeo para abrir los ojos, mirándola con los mismos ojos de su esposo. Era tal la inocencia de su mirada, que los últimos restos de su determinación cayeron.

Por un largo momento el la comenzó a mirar, antes de romper en una gran sonrisa sin dientes y agitando sus brazos en el aire como un chillido feliz, pateando sus piecitos contra el agua. Por instinto ella acerco su índice hacia su mano, el lo agarro y lo llevo a su boca y lo empezó a mordisquear con vigor.

"Oh, Hades" suspiró, mirando al infante en sus brazos y extendiéndose una sonrisa en su propia cara, por ese simple momento, el le robó el corazón, justo como lo había hecho Tritón en el momento que nació.

/

E/N Percy en forma de bebé es taaaaan tierno de escribir, prepárense para mas momentos adorables del bebé Percy en los próximos capítulos.

T/N Lamento tanto la demora, mas de un año en tener este capitulo listo, de verdad me convertí en aquello que jure destruir XD pero no se preocupen, seguiré esta historia si o si, pero no se que tan continuados sean los capítulos, perdón de antemano si hay algún error de traducción, o algo no se entiende, recuerden que la traducción no es exactamente literal, ya que de un idioma a otro se pierden algunas ideas, pero se hace lo que se puede, si ven algún error, no duden en hacérmelo notar. ¡Eso sin más me despido! Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
